Hope in a Heartbreak
by Pamey
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock are spending the weekend in Cinnabar Island before heading off to the league & meet a kid named Derek who sweeps Misty off her feet causing Ash to get really jealous , But Derek isn't who he seems. Can Ash convince Misty of the truth
1. New City, New Friend?

Ok this is my first AMMR novel so its not that good but its my first time so cut me some slack. I got he whole story ready I just need to type it out so if you guys like it ill add the rest of the chapters. I don't own Pokemon or the characters just Derek-he's my character.

Ash: 19 Misty: 19 Brock: 23 Derek: 20

Narrator: We see our heroes Ash, Misty, and Brock heading to their next destination; Cinnabar Island before they go to the League.

"Brock are we there yet I'm starving!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash we just ate about two hours ago you still can't be hungry! And you wonder why our budgets so low." Misty said.

" No one asked you." he replied.

Misty stuck out her tongue at him and it seemed another fight would erupt

again if it hadn't been for Brock.

"Quit it guys seriously. Look Cinnabar Island is probably just another 20 minute walk from where we are."

"She started it" Ash replied defensively.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nu Uh!"

"Yea Huh!"

"Guys stop! You two are acting like two five year olds! Just hold on we are almost there."

"Fine, the sooner we get there the better." replied Ash taking the lead. _Man I really hate fighting with Misty but she can tick me off so much and I don't want her to know that I well like her at least till I tell her myself. Man I really got to clear these thoughts out of my head I mean me liking her? The girl who's constantly fighting with me and hitting me with that crazy mallet of hers-where did she get that thing anyway? But I guess sometimes she's well sorta nice, and can be really pretty and has really pretty blue eyes that sparkle.. woah ok I seriously have to clear my mind of her! _

"Hey look guys there's Cinnabar!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash looked up from the ground and his thoughts and got back to his excited self.

"All right it was about time!"

"Hi are you guys new here?"

Everyone turned around to see a boy about 5 feet 6 with light brown hair down to about his ears with glowing brown eyes.

"Um yea we're just staying here for the weekend." replied Brock seeing that no one else was going to say anything. "And who exactly are you?"

"Oh sorry my names Derek and I live here in Cinnabar. And who is this charming young lady?" he asked and she took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh hehe" Misty blushed till she remembered her manners." Oh sorry um I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower; former Cerulean Gym Leader and these are my friends-"

"Best Friends." Ash cut in stressing the best part with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah best friends, Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate." finished a confused Misty.

"Well its great to meet you guys. If you want I can give you a tour of the city and you can stay at my place for the weekend." Offered Derek with a smile.

"Thanks but no thanks we are just going to stay at the Pokemon Center like we always do. Come on guys." Ash replied irritated as he grabbed both his friends' wrists and began pulling them towards the city.

"Ash where are your manners? Of course we would love to stay at your place that's so nice of you." Misty said in a cheery voice.

"Perfect come on this way!" said Derek as he took a hold of Misty's hand and took her down towards the city. She was a little surprised at feeling his warm hand in hers but she quickly ignored it and followed next to him leaving a confused Brock and an even more jealous Ash.

"Well I guess we might as well follow I don't want her getting in you no danger, being in a new city and all." said Ash nervously.

Brock just nodded his head knowing that Ash had it bad for Misty and this weekend wasn't going to be a picnic for him. And with that Ash and Brock followed after Derek and Misty who were already taking the lead.

_Perfect. _Thought Derek with a sly smile but Misty was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice.

Whoo what did you guys think? Good or bad you tell me and if enough people like it ill put up the next chapter!


	2. Tour of the City

All right I see I'm getting some good feed back on this so I decided to post up the second chapter! Thanks to all you who commented I'm glad you liked it and so for you guys here's the chapter I promised!

**Narrator: The last time we saw our hero's we saw them on their way to Cinnabar Island when they run into a kid named Derek. Ash is starting to get a little jealous uh oh, trouble in paradise?**

" Over there is the Pokemon center so if your Pokemon aren't doing to well you can take them there. Um over there you got Scoops of Heaven, they got the best ice cream there. And oh Ash over there, that's the Pokemon Gym, you're going to want to go there to get your badge." Explained Derek.

Ash just nodded with a fake smile. _I don't need you telling me what to do and where to go I'm not a 10 year old anymore._

" And lets see what else, we've got nice beaches around here and we got a pretty nice beach right beyond our house."

"You've got a beach right behind your house?" exclaimed Misty. "I love the ocean, isn't this going to be a great weekend guys?"

" Yeah this town is really nice, it's so calm and everyone looks so happy," said an impressed Brock.

"Yeah I guess its ok." Ash mumbled.

"Oh lighten up jeez," said Misty. _What is getting into that kid lately? I'll talk to him later tonight to see what's the problem._

Noticing that everyone seemed to be thinking about their own thoughts Brock decided to break the ice.

"Wow the houses are really big around here! So where exactly is your house Derek?" questioned Brock.

" Well Brock actually that is my house" Derek pointed to a huge mansion on a hill top

"THAT'S YOUR HOUSE?" all three exclaimed amazed at the size of the house.

"Yup." Derek stated simply, being used to that reaction from when his friends first came over.

Derek unlocked the door and inside the house was more amazing than the outside. Everyone stepped in and all 3 of them were in awe. The floors were made of a beautiful pink marble. The stairs curled all the way to the top where so breath taking and the whole house was beautifully decorated. Silence filled the room

Nervous from the awkward silence, Derek decided to speak up. "Well guessing by your silence I'm guessing you guys won't mind staying here?"

"Yeah we don't mind staying, your house is gorgeous!" Misty quickly responded before the other two had a chance to open their mouths. " How do you own such a big house?"

"Well mom runs a Pokemon school outside Kanto so I don't see her that often" he responded with a tint of sadness I his voice, " but my dad and I are really close. He's an architect and built a lot of the stores and homes here at Cinnabar so I guess he has a good paying job."

_Big ass paying job more like_, though Ash but decided not to say that thought out loud.

"Well here let me show you to your rooms."

Everyone followed Derek up the beautiful staircase enchanted by the beauty of the home, well Misty more than anyone else.

"Boys I hope you don't mind sharing a room together but this room is pretty spacey," explained Derek as he opened a door to a beautiful room with two twin beds, a nightstand in between the two beds and a big window looking out over the island.

"Yeah this is perfect," responded Brock seeing Ash was in deep thought again.

"And here next door Misty is your room. Since you love oceans I think this room will suite you perfectly." He opened the door to see a beautiful room with light blue walls a big queen sized bed with two nightstands and a beautiful window opening up right to the beach with the ocean to go along with it.

"Its amazing." said Misty in a dreamy tone. " I can't believe I have a view of the beach! What's it called?"

" Oh it's called Wesley Beach."

_Ha Ash is going to be so jealous I got the room with the view. He looks like he is in deep thought or something- that's a first. He looks kind of upset, I wonder why? This is like paradise right here. _Wondered Misty.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay here its really so nice of you." Misty said after looking away from her best friend.

'No problem, I'll let you guys unpack and get familiar around the house. If you need me I'm just down the hall. Dinner's at 6:30, see you down there."

Everyone nodded in response and everyone entered his or her rooms while Derek walked away.

_This is all just too easy_ thought Derek as he entered his room.

Yay chapter 2 done! Want more tell me yes or no!


	3. Questions and Answers

All right seeing I haven't updated the story for a couple days I thought I should put in the start of the most important part of the story don't ya think? From here on is where all the romance, jealousy, and real action happen.

This story is dedicated to my friend Sara who is always commenting how this story should be about me and a friend of mine- ha yea right Sara

**Narrator: Ash, Misty, and Brock finally find out a little more about Derek and get set up in his mansion of a house. Dinner is set; lets see how this weekend is going to play out.**

"Mmmm this dinner is delicious." Commented a content Misty. " It's almost as good as Brocks food."

"Thanks Mist, glad you like it." Replied Derek.

It was pretty obvious that everyone fell silent when Derek referred to her as Mist, especially Ash. That was his nickname for her and only he could call her that, but before he even had the chance to correct Derek he got a kick from Brock next to him giving him a look that said 'Don't say anything, just let it pass.' Grumpily Ash just slid further in his seat picking at his food every now and then. He refused to look like he wanted to eat whatever Mr. Perfect cooked, even if it looked really good. Misty of course noticed this.

"Ash are you ok? You've barely touched your food, something is definitely wrong."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Misty I'm just not all that hungry, probably just from the long walk we had today." Ash lied even though he hated lying to her.

"Alright." Misty replied skeptically. She was going to push the matter further but decided not to, she will ask him later about it after dinner. Instead she decided to change the subject.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well," started Derek, "I really had nothing too much in mind, we can go to the beach, or out just for a ride."

Ash was just barely listening; he just wanted to get as far away as he could from the dinner and run up to his room. Ash was just beginning to take a sip of his drink when he heard Derek ask Misty something.

"Well actually Misty I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date tomorrow night since we don't really have any plans."

Immediately Ash began choking on his drink and Brock had to pat him on the back to get him back to normal.

"You ok man?" asked Brock worried. Ash just nodded.

Everyone then turned their attention to Misty to see what her response would be.

" Um. Sure why not?" agreed Misty and immediately when she said that Ash felt sick to his stomach,

" Err um can I be excused, I forgot I have to call my mom before it gets late, you know her she always needs to make sure I'm ok." Ash quickly lied before he sprinted to his room.

This left Misty dumbfounded and she decided she couldn't take it either.

"Yeah if you don't mind either I have to call my sisters at the gym, they are probably worried about me too."

"What are you talking about your sisters don't-"began Brock, but before he even had the chance to finish Misty stepped on his foot, nice and hard, and gave him a "Play along" look.

"Sure go right on ahead. I'll clear up the table." Said Derek with a sweet smile.

_Lets solve this once and for all_, thought Misty as she walked up the stairs to Ash's room.

"Hey Ash can I come in? I need to talk to you." Misty asked while knocking impatiently on Ash's door. "Ash? Ash! Ash I'm serious open this damn door or else I'll-" screamed Misty till Ash cut her off by opening the door.

" Jeez Mist, wake up the whole city why don't you? What do you want?" muttered Ash.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."

"Hmm well I don't see anyone so why not?" replied Ash sarcastically letting her in. He walked out to the balcony with Misty on his heels. There was just an uncomfortable silence as the wind blew through both their hairs and the moon and stars sparkled brightly in the sky.

"So um how's your 'mom' doing?" Asked Misty knowing it was a lie.

" Oh yeah she's um doing great you know. I told her we are doing fine and staying at a friend's house and-"

"Ash come on stop it, you and I both know we just called your mom this morning. I think her little baby boy will be fine for 24 hours don't ya think?" asked Misty teasingly. "Really Ash I'm not that thick, maybe you fooled Derek and Brock but not me. What's really going on?"

"I don't know Misty just this whole Derek guy, there is just something fishy about him and I don't know what it is but I don't like it too much. He is always smiling and being such a gentlemen and just being, ugh just perfect!" answered an aggravated Ash as he put his head in his hands.

"Ash did you maybe ever think that he is just a nice caring guy? I think there is something else bothering you. This whole date idea for tomorrow with him maybe? I need to know if you really like me or not Ash, thought Misty as she waited to see Ash's answer.

_Uh-oh can she really see how I feel?_ Ash looked back up at her. "No of course not, why would I care if you and Mr. Perfect go spend a night to your selves and be all lovey dovey with each other. _Way to go Ketchum, you will really get her with remarks like that._

"Well sorry, you just seemed upset at dinner and I wanted to make sure you were ok about it."

"Mist, why would it matter what I think, you are the one dating him not me."

" It matters to me Ash because I kind of like this guy-" _Oh crap Misty that didn't come out right_." I mean he's a really nice guy and he's so-"

"Misty. I get what you mean you like him and so want to give it a shot. As your best friend I say, go for it. I just want you to be happy Mist." Ash replied trying to put on a smile for his friend even though he felt like he just got punched in the stomach.

"You mean it Ash? I mean your still my best friend, you've been my best friend since the day I met you and you still will be so don't go thinking he will replace you or anything." _No one could ever replace you Ash_, Misty quietly whispered, only Ash didn't hear her, he was to busy thinking about how this was going to affect his journey. Will Misty stay or bring Derek along? And if he does come along those to will be together like Velcro and will be kissing all the time and… his thoughts were cut short when he felt his best friend wrap her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Thanks Ash."

"For what Mist?" asked a confused Ash.

"For understanding and I don't know, just being the great friend you are." Answered Misty while she ruffled his hair playfully. " Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night' Mist." Said Ash with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Sweet dreams." Finished Misty as she closed his bedroom door.

_Only of you. Jeez Ketchum you should write a book, "How to Drive a Guy Crazy with His Thoughts". _

With that Ash went into the bathroom to dress in to his pj's and went to bed trying to get some sleep and forget about recent events, even though he definitely would not enjoy tomorrow evening.

Brock went into the room and noticed Ash was asleep like a baby and decided not to ask what happened between him and Misty, it really was none of his business. He entered his bed and went to sleep. However one person wasn't fully asleep.

_Maybe Ash doesn't feel anything for me. I mean if he did wouldn't he have protested or made some excuse why I shouldn't go on that date tomorrow or something? I mean Ash may be dense but if he cared he would have done something. He did kind of sound jealous about Derek and he made up that whole Mr. Perfect thing but I just think he's a sweet caring guy. Why Ash doesn't like him go figure? Well I guess I can't wait forever for you Ash,_ thought Misty as she turned off her nightstand light and fell to sleep.

Whoo finished with chapter 3! Sorry this one was such a long one but I didn't want this story to be a thousand chapters long and now that we know a little bit about Derek its time for the real story to begin.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Ok here is chapter 4- Trouble In Paradise! Whoo. Lots of people have told me they loved chapter 3 the best- I've got to agree, for being written by me, that's pretty amazing work right there. Not compared to other peoples stories though but it's a start?

**Narrator: Well it seems our friend Ash isn't to joyful about his best friend going on a date with Derek but he feels he has to be happy for her. Tonight's the night; the date is about to happen. Will Ash act or sit out of this one? Lets see.**

Ash was just randomly scanning the channels on the TV downstairs in the living room waiting for this long awaited night to be over. He really didn't care what he was watching he just had to get this mind of this whole thing. The fact that his best friend was going out with someone, someone that wasn't him, really made this whole trip hard for him, especially because he was going to confess to her that he liked her this weekend. _Stupid _

_Derek; messed up my whole plan._

"Anything good on Ash?" asked an amused Brock as he noticed Ash watching Dragon Tales on TV.

"Huh what? Oh." Ash answered embarrassed since he didn't even notice what he was watching. "No, just flipping through the channels." Ash added in a bored tone as he quickly changed the channel.

" Look man I know your not excited about this whole date thing cause its Misty we are talking about but you really-"

"Woah back it up. Why would I care if she is the girl on the date or not?" interrupted an angered Ash.

"Really? Do you think I'm that stupid. I've noticed those looks you give her when she isn't looking and how you always are acting brave in front of her and are always trying to protect her. It's pretty obvious buddy, you don't have to be ashamed or anything, I'm all for it." Brock simply replied. "But like I was saying you got to let it go for now. You told her its ok right and that as her friend you want her to be happy, and as much as it pains me to say this maybe she will be happier this way." Immediately Brock regretted his words seeing as he didn't exactly helped Ash. Ash just sunk his head into his hands again and sighed.

" There is nothing I can do about it Brock. I lost my chance and there isn't anything I can do about it. I'm going to head upstairs and get into bed earlier tonight, my head hurts." Ash said while he approached the steps but stopped dead in his tracks, causing Brock to run into it.

"What's up with you?" asked Brock before he noticed that Ash was just staring in awe at whatever was at the top of the stairs. And there he saw her too. Misty was standing at the top of the stairs with a beautiful spaghetti strap baby blue dress that went to her knees. It really brought out her cerulean blue eyes, sparkling, as always but today they seemed even brighter, and her beauty. Her fiery orange hair was flowing nicely along her shoulders and she stared back at the boys with a flushed face. _Wow she looks_ _gorgeous_ thought Ash but quickly shook the thought when he realized he must have looked like an idiot just standing there open mouthed. Luckily Brock gave him a nudge and he came back to his senses.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Misty as she did a little twirl.

"You look…beautiful." Answered Ash barley chocking out that last word.

"You really think Derek will like it?"

Before Ash even had the chance to enter Derek answered her as if on cue.

"I think he will love it." He answered her with a smile. "Come on Misty we better get going if we want to make the dinner reservations." He took her hand and walked her down the stairs and headed out the door with a quick bye to the guys before he closed the door. As the walked down the steps to the car, Misty couldn't help but feel that this wasn't right. _Shouldn't this be_ _Ash's hand in mine? Oh forget it Misty that boy doesn't like you, might as well enjoy yourself kiddo._ With that the couple sped down the street to the nicest restaurant- Le café d'amore. (A/N- yea I know that's so corny but I couldn't think of anything else. Least its accurate in French.)

"So what should we do tonight Ash? Movies, park, Pokemon training. Ash? Ash!" Brock shouted as he noticed Ash wasn't even listening.

"Oh sorry man, what were you saying?"

Brock just sighed and repeated himself. "I said what do you want to do tonight? You really have got to get Misty of your mind Ash. You can't control her or how she feels you know, sadly life doesn't work that way."

"But didn't you see her?" Ash asked. "I mean wow! She was absolutely gorgeous, not that she always isn't, but ugh I always pictured her looking that way, but for me." Ash finished in a sadder tone.

Brock nodded his head knowing Ash really wanted to be the one hand in hand with Misty. "Well I'm surprised you haven't tried to do anything stupid though, like trying to ruin the date, or I don't know- following them throughout the whole date or something." Brock said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Ash jolted up from his seat and grabbed Brock by the shoulders. "That's it Brock!" he exclaimed. " I could follow them and see if Misty does like him. Cause there is a possibility she doesn't right? Maybe she didn't want to be rude so agreed to go!"

"Ash come on, think about what you are doing. Do you think Misty will like it that you followed her around all night? Isn't that like invasion of privacy or something?"

"No, it's her best friend looking out for what's best for her." Ash simply replied as he grabbed his sweater and headed out the door.

Brock just shook his head and thought; _this is going to be a long night, and Ash I really hope your right for once_. He then followed Ash out the door the restaurant.

"Oh wow everything looks delicious!" exclaimed Misty as a plate of spaghetti was sent in front of her with a side salad.

" Glad you like the food here, I wasn't sure if you would like it." Answered a slightly embarrassed Derek.

"Oh by now I'd eat anything." Misty replied with a giggle. "When Brock, Ash, and I travel we usually eat everything we can being Ash has a stomach the size of a Snorlax."

"You don't say." Muttered Derek while picking at his own plate of spaghetti.

"He really is a good kid. He is kind of dense sometimes but he has a lot of spirit in him. He treats his Pokemon with so much care and he treats them like his own family, I've never seen anyone treat their Pokemon like something besides battling weapons. And he is always acting so brave-"

"So how is it being the gym leader?" Derek quickly interrupted.

"Oh um I guess its fun, if you consider washing the gym and doing the laundry and having to fight all the battles and taking orders from the "Like" triplets."

_What a way to change the subject. You probably should stop bringing up Ash Misty, but for some reason he is all I can talk about._

"You ready to go?" asked Derek, breaking Misty out of her thought.

"Yeah lets go."

Derek paid the check and Misty smiled at his gentleman like act. _If that were_ _Ash he would probably give him an I.O.U,_ Misty giggled to herself but then quickly shook her head of the thought and walked with Derek to the car.

"Ok Brock lets move they left." Ash told Brock while he put down his menu he was using as cover.

"But Ash I haven't gotten my meal yet, or that cute waitresses number." Whined Brock.

"Oh please spare both of you. Come on!" Ash answered in a hurry as he grabbed Brock by the ear to the exit.

Once outside Ash started running a block before he stopped and sat on the grass.

"Ash how do we know where those two went. Need I remind you they have a car while we are on foot?" asked an exhausted Brock once he caught up.

" I don't know, where wouldn't Mr. Perfect take her?" _Hmm wait didn't he mention that there were lots of beaches on Cinnabar and Misty loves the ocean he probably took her to the biggest beach in Cinnabar- Coral Bay! That's it! That's where he took her._

"Come on Brock. I know where they are." Ash said as he turned back and headed towards the beach in hopes of her being there.

"Ash there are hundreds of beaches, how do you know she is there?" Brock questioned while sprinting along side Ash.

"I just do ok, if I know Misty like I do, she'll be there." Ash replied as he sped up towards the beach that was already in view.

"So where are we going Derek?" Misty asked nervously noticing she had never been in this part of Cinnabar.

"We are going to the most famous beach here, Coral Bay! Since you like oceans I think you will really like this one." Answered Derek as he parked into the parking lot and opened the door for Misty. They walked down the stony steps to a little spot with a nice bench that sat with a front view of the beach.

"Wow it's so pretty!" exclaimed an excited Misty while watching the beautiful waves go back and forth on the shore. Derek took her hand and sat her down on the bench as they watched in silence the beautiful scenery. Little did they know there were two spies watching them from the bushes a few yards away.

"Ow Ash that's my hand!" exclaimed Brock as he tried to shake of the pain from his hand.

"Oops hehe sorry. I can't see anything from here, anything happening?" asked Ash.

"No Ash nothing is happening they are just sitting there. I don't think anything big is going to happen, Misty isn't one of those to jump into relationships." Whispered Brock. _Well maybe into a relationship with you but by the time you figure out she likes you; we will be older than Professor Oak._

"Wait a minute he is talking again." Ash said as he tried to hush up Brock.

"Mist I really had a great time tonight and I'm glad you came tonight, and you look absolutely fabulous." Complimented Derek.

Misty turned so she was facing him. " Thanks." She added with a blush. " You don't look half bad yourself."

" I really wouldn't mind doing this again sometime Misty." Derek said as he drew in closer to Misty.

" Yeah it was-" Misty got cut off as she was in pure shock to feel Derek's lips on hers. Not knowing what else to do she just closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Ash seeing this through the bush immediately turned his back to them and tried to calm down from what he just saw. He felt like his heart just got ripped open and was rolled out by a Phanpy.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, thought Brock as he too saw the little act and turned around to face his friend. " Man I'm really sorry, but hey there are other fish in the sea right?" Asked Brock in means of cheering up his friend.

"But no one is Misty." Answered Ash gloomily as his hat covered his face, shielding the tears that were threatening to fall. Once the kiss broke both boys turned back around.

"Wow." Answered Misty as she looked back at him.

" Yeah I know." Answered Derek. "Actually Mist, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay on this island with me?"

"Stay with you?" Misty repeated as Derek shook his head. _But that would mean leaving..Ash. I can't do that can I? I need time to this about this._ After hearing the question Ash needed no more and he sped as fast as he could back to the house ignoring the pleas from Brock to come back.

"I'm really not sure yet Derek I mean I like you a lot but I don't know if I can just leave Ash and Brock, they need me, and Ash needs me cheering for him at the league." Misty answered honestly.

" He is a big boy Misty, I think he would be willing to let you stay if it makes you happy." Derek answered trying to persuade her.

" I don't know, I'd really have to think about it ya know?" answered Misty as she fought in her head the two different scenarios. If she stayed with Derek she would live in a life of luxury, having her every wish granted. If she continued with the guys she would be out all day watching Ash battle. But with Derek she wouldn't feel the happiness she sees when he sees Ash win a battle or act all brave against Team Rocket. With the guys it's always an adventure, but maybe its time for a new one.

" I understand, I don't want to pick a fight with you or anything I was just bringing up the idea." Derek muttered sweetly, a little upset she didn't just run right into his arms. _There is still time I'll make her mine, _Derek thought to himself as he walked Misty back to the car and headed home.

" Do you mind if I drop you off at the house I need to quickly drop off something at a friends home. I probably won't be home till about midnight so don't worry if I arrive late." Derek asked eyeing the clock nervously seeing that it read 9:45 already.

" Oh yeah that's fine don't worry about it. Well thanks for the fun night." Misty replied with a smile. Derek quickly gave her a peck on the lips and sped off leaving Misty there touching the place where he kissed her and she went into the house.

"Ash come on calm down." Brock firmly asked Ash as he grabbed him by the shoulder before he went up the stairs.

"What's the point? She is going to stay and I just lost my chance with her."

" You don't know that she is staying, you ran off before she answered." Brock tried to show him the positive side.

" She might as well, I can't compare to Mr. Kissy Face, we are just probably crushing her fantasy of being with a romantic guy so why stop her. Let her be happy, see if I care!" Ash yelled as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Right at the moment Misty entered with a confused look on her face.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

" Oh Misty I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Um fun night?" Brock asked nervously praying Misty didn't hear the whole argument.

" It was fine." Misty answered skeptically. "What's up with Mr. Pokemon Master?"

"Who Ash? Oh um he is just upset I beat him in a Pokemon battle." Brock quickly lied. "He is just a little bummed."

" Just a little? Maybe I should go to talk to him and cheer him up." Misty said worried.

" No!" Brock quickly said. " He is probably just sleeping and you know that kid is a heavy sleeper and I don't think he wants to be disturbed. _I really got_ _to stop these lies_ thought Brock as he sighed.

"Alright. Maybe you should head up to bed too, you are acting really weird today."

" Sleep, yeah good idea." Brock agreed as he hurriedly ran up the stairs to his room to avoid further questions.

_Men. What can you do with them?_ Misty thought to herself as she turned off the light and headed to her room to get a nice sleep in, and maybe let her thoughts out.

Sorry guys that chapter was so long but I didn't want to split it into 2! Hope you guys like it so far and that you enjoyed Trouble in Paradise.


	5. Secret Revalations

Here is chapter five of Hope in a Heartbreak. There probably will only be one or 2 more chapters after this one, two definitely tops depending on how much I write for the next chapter.

**Narrator: Poor Ash after having to face Misty fall into another guys arms he feels as low as they get. Will a new day mean a better day or will it all go down hill from here? Well let's find out!**

The birds flew around freely chirping sweetly into the clear blue sky with a beautiful sun nestled among it. A new beautiful day hit Cinnabar Island but a certain someone didn't feel to beautiful. Ash groggily awoke to the sound of the birds chirping and sat up in bed and stretched out. Once he regained a little bit of memory of last night, Ash fell back into bed and realized it wasn't a dream; everything that happened last night was real_. Come on Ash one more day and then you will be back on the road with your friends and_ _aiming for that league_. With the small amount of motivation he gave himself he sat back up and noticed that Brock wasn't in his bed. He stood up, put on his robe and headed downstairs smelling the very familiar smell of Brocks homemade blueberry pancakes. _Ahh just what I need_ Ash smiled to himself as he headed to the kitchen.

"Well look who finally woke up, good morning Sleeping Beauty." Misty commented teasingly as Ash entered the kitchen and saw everyone eating at the table. Brock just smiled at Ash hoping that he was in a better mood this morning. _Hopefully he forgot what happened and he's in his old mood again_. Ash returned the grin but then answered Misty in a rather harsh tone.

"It's the weekend so I can sleep in as long as I want for your information."

_Ok scratch that he's still pissed_, Brock sighed.

"Jeez Ash attitude much?" answered a rather upset Misty for being talked to in such a tone. "That battle from yesterday really showed how you could be such a sore loser some times."

"What battle are you talking about?" he asked as he looked at Brock who just pretended to cut across his neck meaning stop.

"Oh right that battle." Ash quickly said catching Brocks drift.

" Whatever. Anyway I planned on going shopping today because I hear they have an awesome mall and my sisters left a list of things they want me to get them so I'll probably be gone all day. But I was thinking that you, Brock, and Derek could go do something together and do some bonding." Misty continued back in her cheery voice. _Bonding my ass_ thought Ash. There was no way in hell he was going to spend more than 10 minutes with that guy, it was bad enough he had to share a house with him and watch him kiss his best friend. Derek looked down from the newspaper and replied to Misty's idea.

"Honey I'd love to but I'll have to take a rain check on that one. I have a few errands I have to do so maybe Brock and Ash can go bond." Derek replied quickly.

Everyone starred at him by calling Misty "honey" and that's when everyone else remembered Misty and him went out yesterday.

"That's ok baby I think those two will have fun on their own." Misty replied feeling a little awkward calling him that.

"Oh your such a sweetheart thinking of others enjoyment sweetie." Derek sweetly commented.

_Oh god I think I'm going to hurl _Ash thought to himself as he took little stabs at the pancakes Brock set in front of him. Misty just raised her eyebrow at him.

"You ok Ash?" she asked worriedly.

" What's it matter to you? I'm going to go head upstairs and take a shower." He angrily answered as he got up to head upstairs leaving his plate just as it was to start with. This infuriated Misty and couldn't take it any longer.

" I'm just trying to look out for you alright I don't need you being a jerk about it I already get enough of that from my sisters." Misty fumed as she stood up and faced him.

"Well I never asked for your help ok? Your not my mom so why don't you go worry about your lip locking boyfriend and leave me alone!" Ash screamed at her and ran realizing he just slipped what he did on her date. Misty stood frozen in her spot realizing Ash saw her kissing Derek.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go get ready too." Brock quickly excused himself. Misty nodded and just sat down and stared at her glass of orange juice.

" Don't worry about him sweetie he's just jealous, and sooner or later he would have found out about us right?" Derek tried to relax her. _Us, I never really thought I would call us that but I guess we are a couple now _Misty sadly thought as she realized that her nightmare had just began, being torn between Ash and Derek. Back upstairs Ash was mumbling to himself getting ready to take a shower. Before he entered he took one last look at his bag and there stood a pokeball. _Maybe it was a bad idea to get her that, I'll just have to return it when I get back to Pallet_ Ash sighed and went into the bathroom. He decided to go maybe take a walk around and see if he could catch some new Pokemon maybe on the way. Brock entered and heard the shower rushing so decided to just leave him alone, Ash was not in the mood to be talked to and he didn't want to upset him further and just got dressed and headed back downstairs. Ash finally made it downstairs just in time to see Misty and Derek leaving.

" Where are you going again?" Ash asked Derek suspiciously.

"Oh me? I promised I would take my little cousin to the museum of ancient Poke Artifacts since her parents are so busy." Derek simply answered heading out the door.

"Oh that is so sweet." Misty replied smiling. "Well hopefully you're in a better mood Ash. Why don't you and Brock walk around the city?"

"Yea all right. Come on Brock maybe we can find a girl who won't reject you before you even ask her out." Ash laughed.

" Hey I'm not always rejected you know! Jenny and Joy just play hard to get." Brock replied in his girl- crazed mood.

"Lord help us." Misty and Ash both said in unison. Before Misty left Ash grabbed her wrist and she turned back around to look at him a little confused.

"Misty I just wanted to apologize about this morning. I didn't mean to be so harsh it's just hard getting used to the fact that you have a boyfriend and I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" Ash asked.

"Course Ash." Misty smiled cheerily. "We all have our moments. I gotta get going see you both for dinner."

"Bye Misty." Ash waved.

"So you're feeling better about Derek now right?" Brock asked when Misty closed the door.

"Nope I don't and that is why we are going to follow him." Ash simply replied grabbing his jacket and headed outside.

"Are you crazy? Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?" Brock exclaimed.

" Look," Ash answered seriously, " I really care about Misty and I can't get over the fact that something isn't right about this picture and I'm going to figure it out wither you come or not."

" Oh no I got to see this one." Brock joked. Ash just let that one pass and headed toward the museum. After about 20 minutes the museum was in front of them.

"Ash I really don't think this is a good idea. His cousin won't be too happy hearing that 2 people were following her and her cousin around."

"Oh this girl probably doesn't exist he is just making it all up."

"Why would he do that? I think your emotions are just getting in the way and are making this little scenario of yours."

" Derek there you are I was wondering where you were!" came a voice from around the building.

"See what I mean!" Ash exclaimed as he went to go find the source of the voice.

"Ash there are probably more than one Derek's on this island." Brock tried to explain while trying to convince himself.

"Sorry babe I got held up." A second voice responded. Ash and Brock looked around the wall and were in shock. There in plain sight of them was Derek with his arms around a girl's waist kissing her with all the passion in the world. They turned back around and stood in silence.

"When was the last time you kissed your cousin like that?" Ash asked resting his case.

"Ok you're right he is cheating on Misty ok? But what are we going to do? We have to tell Misty the truth before she gets hurt."

" I know we will tell her tonight and show her who that jerk really is." Ash replied angrily. "Come on its about 4, maybe she's back." Ash said while heading back towards the house.

Ash kept banging on the door hoping someone was home and finally after minutes of banging on the door Misty opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Ash, Brock what are you guys doing back so soon its only been a couple hours?" Misty asked confusedly.

"Mist there is something I need to tell you about Derek." Ash said way to quick for understanding.

"You need to tell me what?" she asked.

"Derek isn't who he says he is Misty he's cheating on you!" Ash exclaimed after slowing down.

"Why would I cheat on Misty?" Derek asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Derek where did you come in from?" Asked Misty not noticing he arrived.

"I came in through the back because I went to go get more fertilizer for the plants in the back and decided to quickly take care of it now instead of later."

"Yeah right that's what you were doing. Misty I saw him outside the museum kissing another girl, and unless you dyed your hair from orange to blonde and back to orange in the past 2 hours then that definitely wasn't you he was kissing. _Oh shit he saw_ thought Derek but he of course covered it up.

"That's preposterous!" yelled a fake infuriated Derek. " I would never cheat on Misty, never, I love her." He stated strongly.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Jhoto ok, all that's just lies. Mist can't you see he is just using you! Come on Brock even saw him too cause we followed him out and-"

"Hold it Ash. You first followed us last night and you followed him today? What's wrong with you?" asked Misty furiously.

"I was looking for the well being of my best friend thanks." Ash replied her just as mad.

"Well I don't need you help ok and Ash I'm only going to say this once so hear me out, I'm in love with Derek ok you are just going to have to get over that and he is a part of my life now and I want you to stop ruining our relationship. That is an order am I made clear?"

"How do you call cheating a relationship? And fine if you won't believe me then find out yourself later I don't care anymore! Let him go out with a skinny runt of the family girl, see if I care!" Ash fumed. Immediately he regretted it when he saw her eyes glisten with tears.

"Well fine I'm sick of being the unnoticed lackey you call a best friend! And you no what don't expect to see me at the league because I decided to stay here with Derek because who wants to travel with a wannabe Pokemon Master anyway!" Misty yelled.

"Well fine see if I care!" Ash countered back as he ran to his room and slammed the door hard. Misty just fell onto the couch and put her head in her hands and let the tears that began to fall roll freely down her cheeks. _Oh god what have I done._

" I am going to go talk to Ash." Brock finally spoke solemnly .

"Shh its ok baby you did the right thing. He had no right to accuse us of those things and I love you with all the love in the world and this will all work our you'll see." Derek comforted her.

"Yeah your right. I'm going to skip dinner is that ok? I'm not really in the mood right now I hope you understand."

"Course sweetie go on right ahead." He responded giving her a light peck on the lips. Misty gave a small smile and headed upstairs. _That one was close_ Derek thought as he sat himself down on the couch and looked at the clock. _Hmm 6:30 not to bad a time to call a friend of mine _Derek thought with a sly grin.

_Wow the beach looks really nice today with that beautiful sun reflecting on it _thought Ash as he walked down the steps that led to the shore. He sat himself down and just looked out.

"Hey there Ash!" came a familiar voice.

"Hey Mist." Responded Ash as he dropped his mouth open as she was wearing a blue tank top with black leggings underneath with her hair flowing freely in the wind. " Um new wardrobe? Ash asked after he found his voice. " Yeah you like, I picked it out just for you." She said sweetly. The two just sat on the shore watching the waves hit back and forth. "Hey Mist, do you believe in love at first sight?" Ash asked quietly. " Me? Well I think so, why do you ask?" Misty replied." Because there is this really good friend of mine and I think I'm in.." Ash continued. " In?" "In love with her." He finished. " Oh I see. Do I know her?" Ash smiled. " Yeah you do." "What is she like?" " She has really pretty eyes that sparkle so much it makes the stars at night grow jealous, and her hair is so pretty and even though she tries to act tough she is really sweet and we have been through so much together. I just can't get her out of my head!" Ash answered. "Your really think my eyes are that pretty?" Misty asked teasingly. "What? I didn't say she was you." Ash quickly answered nervously. " It's really obvious Ash I knew all along its ok." Misty laughed while digging her hands into the warm sand. " You…you did?" Ash asked nervously. "Yeah I did Ash." Misty whispered getting closer to him. " And you must be one lucky boy because I love you too." Misty added till her face was inches away from him. _Oh wow is she about to kiss me? Uh- oh what do I do? Move in Ketchum, she is yours now! All right here comes nothing._ As Ash began to move closer he fell forward and got a big mouthful of sand. When he sat back up and spit out the remains of sand from his mouth with disgust he looked up and saw Misty standing there laughing. " Ha you really fell for that Ash? Me love you, yeah-good one Ketchum. I got Derek, why would I want you?" Misty asked as Derek appeared next to her and gave her a kiss. " You're not meant to be with me Ash just move on." Misty responded as she headed back to the house with Derek hands intertwined leaving Ash there in misery.

"NO!" Ash screamed as he sat back up. " Oh wow, calm down it was just a dream. No more like a nightmare, but I know now what I have to do." Ash told himself as he quietly pulled off the covers and headed to pack up his stuff. Right when he began to move he heard Brock speak out," Where ya going Jenny? You sneaky girl get back here." He spoke in his sleep and turned back over. _Oh gross. Well least he's a heavy sleeper_ sighed Ash as he continued to pack his things. Everything was set and the last thing to pack was the pokeball. He took it into his hand and lightly kissed it. _Maybe she_ _wasn't the one after all_ he thought sadly as he put the ball into his bag regretfully. He quickly wrote a note and tip toed to Misty's room to set it there. As he walked in he saw her there lying on her bed. _She truly looks like_ _an angel_ thought Ash as he stood next to her and pushed away a stray hair of hers that fell over her face, but what he felt was something wet. He knelt down to take a closer look and saw small tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away and felt something warm go on his hand, Misty's hand. When she felt his hand a small smile crept on her face and Ash just smiled at her but sadly removed his hand knowing he had to do what he was here for. _I got to stop her suffering once and for all _thought Ash as he stood back up and set on her stomach the small note he wrote.

**Dear Misty, **

**Well probably when you get this note I'll be long and gone from here, but not that you probably care. I wanted to wish you the best of luck on you new life and hope it's happy for you. I decided that leaving would be best on all of us, mostly you because you don't want to talk to me ever, so I hope this sets things right. I've decided to head back home so don't expect to see me at the league, guess Gary will have to win against this year. Best of luck, and thanks for always being there for me.**

**Your friend, **

**Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.**

Ash quickly reread the note and new that his choice would hopefully make this all go away. " See you sometime in the future Mist. I love you." He quietly whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the door with his backpack on his shoulders and with a look of sadness of trying to leave behind his one true love.

Yay chapter 5 done! I was going to keep going but I think that is a good place to stop. Personally I didn't really like this chapter but it gets better. Comment and tell me what you think!


	6. My Love and Savior

Ok this should be the last chapter in this story ! I quickly want to thank 5 very special friends of mine- Sara, Nicole, Louise, Emily, and Kelly for looking over my story, giving me advice and encouragement- so thanks girls for all of it you guys rock so much! Also of course I want to thank all the people that have commented this story and I'm glad that people have liked it and hopefully I'll make more stories. And now the moment you all have been waiting for the grand finale- My Love and Savior. DRUM ROLL

**Narrator: What seemed to be a simple weekend has caused a huge fight amongst everyone. Misty is with a new guy and Ash has left, leaving along his dream of going to the league this year. We last saw Ash leave the house after giving a secret goodbye and now this story is taking place at about 4 in the morning and Ash is heading over to the bus station to get a ride to the airport. A nice rain is beginning to start and Ash is out in the middle of it. Will this story have Misty's happily ever ending or something more? You'll have to read on and see!**

Ash walked slowly with his head low down the quiet streets of Cinnabar. Not a soul was out. The lampposts that provided little illumination to the streets were barley visible through the drizzle that soon became rain that was falling that early morning. Ash feeling the rain getting harder just pulled his jacket over his head and kept walking down the street to the bus stop bench. He sat himself down and tried to clear his thoughts while he waited for the bus. Whether he was crying or if it was just the rain you couldn't really tell but Ash looked miserable all the same. He rested his head against the hard back of the bench and just let his mind wander and mix with the splashing of the rain on the sidewalk. _Man I really messed this whole thing up. How can I in one weekend not only lose my best friend, but also lose the girl I love and give up on my dream to go to the league? I guess they were right when they said love makes you do craziest things._ 'Well what do you want more, the love you have for Misty or the league?' Asked one side of Ash's mind. _Misty of course!_ The other side argued. 'She's just a girl he'll get over her, right now the leagues the most important thing, you can't give up those 9 years you've spent training your Pokemon, its not fair to you or them, and you can't give it up for just some _girl _can you?' Argued the other side. _She is not just some girl, he means the world to him and its not the same going to the league without her there cheering him on_, the other half argued strongly. Ash just shook his head trying to end the war that was ranging on in his head. He shut his eyes trying to shut out the world, leaving no room for this past weekend, the league, his Pokemon, this stupid bus that's about half an hour late, and everything else on his mind. But for some reason one thing wouldn't leave his mind, _her_.

All the times he had on his past adventures with Misty suddenly flooded his mind. Like the first time she fished him out of the lake. It was his first day as a Pokemon trainer and Pikachu didn't like him very much. A big flock of Spearow attacked them and they jumped into the lake to evade them and Misty ended up fishing them out.

_"Aw, it's just a kid. Oh! And a Pokémon! Oh, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay."_

_"Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?"_

Then he stole her bike and he drove to the nearest Pokemon Center.

_"Hey, what happened to your bike?"_

_"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser!"_

Ash chuckled at this thought because the whole bike thing was why Misty followed him at first, but after the first couple years the whole bike thing dropped and they became much closer friends.

_"Come on, Ash. Let's dance!"_

_"Sure!"_

That time was from the festival. She looked so pretty with her hair down.

_Melody: "Here take this." Tries to hand Misty her flute _

_Misty: "Huh?" _

_Melody: "Legend or not. Ash can't do this alone."_

_Misty; pause "Uh-unh. You'll have to play Lugia's song. I'll go look for him. And Ash is never really alone because he's got... me."_

_He's got me. _Those 3 words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. _More like she had me_ he sadly thought. He tried to calm his mind again and drifted off into a light sleep. Again all these different flashbacks kept coming back till he heard "Get on the bus… Get on the bus…. Hey buddy wanna get on this bus today?" Immediately Ash awoke and saw the bus driver looking frustrated at him. "Are you going to take this bus or not?" he asked rudely.

"Oh um yeah sorry about that." Ash apologized as he climbed aboard in hopes of leaving this whole mess behind.

-

Misty opened her eyes which were still heavy from all the tears she cried last night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and heard the light splashing of the rain against her window. As she stood up she felt something slip from her stomach to the ground. Puzzled she picked up the note and began to read it. The further she read the more she wanted to cry. When she finished reading it, she sat back down in shock. _He actually left_ she sadly thought. _No it's not possible, he is just probably playing a prank on me to get back for this whole fight, or maybe not. I have_ _to go see for myself_ she decided as she quickly fixed her self up- a quick brush to her hair and robe over her pj's. She noticed her eyes were red and puffy but she couldn't care less. _Huh imagine what Lily, Daisy, and Violet would think_ _of me seeing me like this,_ but she quickly dropped the thought and headed out her room and down the stairs just in time to see Brock with a suitcase ready to leave.

"B.B..Brock, where are you going?" she stuttered surprised.

"Well Misty its Monday and seeing that Ash has left I should probably head home too, maybe take over as Gym Leader again." He replied without expression. " My flight leaves at noon so I better get going." Misty just nodded sadly and ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back but had to pull away knowing Ash needed him now and soon. " I'd really love to stay Misty but I gotta keep going you know. I hope the choice you chose is right and that your happy, just..watch out for yourself ok?" Brock didn't want to immediately say that he knew Derek's cheating on her because he knew that Misty was already beat up enough as it is, she didn't need to lose any more people in her life.

She gave him a nod with a small smile. "You too Brock, take care of yourself, and say hi for me to your dad and brothers and sisters." Misty waved as she watched him open the door and step out. Brock agreed he would and right before he closed the door he said one last thing.

"Ash may mess up sometimes, but he was only looking out for you because he cares." With that final statement he shut the door and Misty just stared blankly at the door not knowing what to think anymore.

"One ticket to Pallet please for the 10:30 flight." Ash solemnly asked the counter clerk.

" Of course sir, let me check to see if there is room." The cheerful clerk replied typing furiously into her computer. " I'm sorry sir, the flight to Pallet at 10:30 is completely booked, there is space though on the trip at noon to Pallet. Would you like to book that one instead sir?"

"Yeah sure whatever works." He answered impatiently. _The faster I get off this stupid island the better. _The clerk nodded and handed him his ticket.

"Your flight leaves at 12:00, parting from Gate H3." Ash just nodded.

"Thanks so much." He replied with a small smile, feeling guilty of being so rude before.

Ash took his ticket and stuffed it in his hat and headed towards the gate. He seemed to have walked forever (A/N we all know it's a pain to walk to your gate at the airport ) but he finally found it. Conveniently his gate was right next to a small food court and seeing that he still had about an hour and a half to kill he decided to do his favorite thing-eat. Not really caring what he was going to eat he went to the Holly's Hotdog Stand and bought two hotdogs, some fries, and a bottle of water. He paid the clerk and went to go find himself a table, and luckily he spotted an empty two-person table amongst the crowd of hurried travelers rushing to their gates. He sat himself down with a heavy sigh and began to unwrap his meal. Before he took a bite of his hotdog he put it down and took off his hat to see his ticket. Replacing his hat he just stared at the ticket reading 'Pallet Town' _Who would have thought that after 9 years of training I would finally give up and say Gary could have the title, I need to get some therapy or something when I get back. And mom is going to want to know what exactly happened, I didn't really explain why I was coming home, just that I was, and mom being mom made to it that Mimey had the house in tip top shape for her number one son. I wish I felt that way. _Ash put down his ticket and pushed away his tray of food.

"Wow I guess there is a first time for everything, Ash Ketchum actually rejecting food. Except that one time that Misty tried to cook and almost ended up poisoning you. You didn't eat for 3 days without eating from an actual restaurant." A familiar voice said as he slipped himself in the seat opposite Ash and chuckled. Ash's stomach turned into knots at the memory, not because that was the worst meal he ever ate, but because it was about Misty.

"Brock I really don't want to talk about her right now." He gloomily said as he crossed his arms on the table and put his head on top.

"Sorry man, I just can't believe you're letting her go that easy." He responded flatly.

"It's not like I had a choice. She choose him over me and of course why shouldn't she? I mean he can give her everything she wants. If she were to ask for a rose he would give her a whole garden instead. He can give her the whole world on a silver platter, and he probably will." He shrugged.

" But Ash there is something you can give her that he can't." Brock insisted. "What's in here." He finished patting his chest.

"What would Misty want with 50 cents and an old gum wrapper?" Ash asked. Brock mentally slapped himself. _This kid really can't get much denser. _Brock sighed and explained.

"No Ash not that, your heart Ash."

"Brock as great as that sounds we just got to get over it, I lost ok he's hers and there is nothing I can do about it anymore so I plan on taking that plane back home and putting this all behind me, and you can't stop me." He answered sternly.

" Yeah your right Ash, I mean she isn't that great anyway." Brock shrugged. Ash stared at him confused.

"What do you mean she isn't _that_ great?" Ash asked a little upset but tried to hide it, but of course Brock caught it in his tone and smiled.

"I mean she's just a girl right? Sure she's pretty ok I'll give you that, but you've had your fair share of girls that have had a crush on you like Melody for example or Bianca or Duplica. I mean she's just Misty. A fiery red head, who's hot tempered and hits you with her mallet every second. All you guys do is fight and like you said she is just the runt of the family." Brock was cringing at his words knowing all this was 100 lies but it hopefully would be enough to get Ash so mad to go back after her. " So really no offense man but you could find better, so you shouldn't worry to much about it, who would want to go out with her anyway?" Ash furiously stood up and shouted at Brock.

"Don't talk about her like that! Misty is the most amazing girl I've ever met ok, probably one of the best things that has happened to me. She has been through it all with me and I think she is absolutely beautiful and cannot _even_ compare to Melody or Duplica or any other girl we have met. She is so much better and is cute and smart and caring. And I would give up half the world to go out with her." Ash finished softly.

"Well then what are you still doing here?" Brock asked calmly seeing his plan was working. Ash sat back down and looked from his ticket back to Brock.

"Flight to Pallet at noon is now boarding, will all passengers please begin boarding at this time." The flight attendant announced at the gate. Ash's head was filled with too many thoughts. _What should I do go back and save_ _her or just leave it all behind?_ After some serious thinking Ash knew what was the right choice but could he pull it off?

"Final boarding call for Pallet." Finished the announcer seeing if any more passengers were left. Ash stared intently at his ticket and knew what he had to do. He got back up and headed to the nearest trashcan and ripped his ticket in 4 and went back to the table to get his bag. With a genuine smile he responded,

"I want her." He stated.

" Then what are you still doing here, go get her man!" Brock said giving him a thumbs up sign. Ash nodded and ran out of the airport to save Misty and finally confess, _I think_ he quickly thought but ignored it. _Ahh reverse_ _psychology, works every time_ Brock grinned as he saw the torn up words of "Pallet Town" sitting in the trash and headed out himself. _Don't worry Mist, I'm gonna win ya back just wait _Ash determinedly thought.

-

It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Misty was walking aimlessly around town. Derek was back at the house and said he had a long distance call with his mom and would be busy for a couple hours and that she should just go out for a bit and enjoy herself. "Yeah this is really enjoying myself." She sarcastically said to herself. The wind was blowing lightly causing her soft orange locks flow in the wind. After about a ten-minute walk with no real destination she realized she probably was in the center of Cinnabar because so many people were out today. Or it could just be because of the beautiful day it was today. She was just glancing at the store windows when something caught her eye. 'Pokemon League-2 weeks away! Hurry and get your tickets before they sell out, your not going to want to miss it!' Misty tore off the flier, crumpled it, and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. _Well there's_ _something I won't be attending. And neither will Ash.._ she sadly thought remembering what he said in his letter. She kept going when by accident she bumped into a little boy.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized as she helped the little boy up from the floor.

"Oh that's ok Miss." He replied with a grin dusting himself off a bit. When Misty took a closer look she realized that this kid was like the spitting image of Ash, the same messy jet-black hair, those chestnuts eyes, same happiness and grin.

"Are you lost little boy?" she finally asked, as she probably looked a little weird just staring at him.

"Oh no my mom is just at that shop over there and told me to wait here. Hey you wanna see my Pikachu?" he asked real excited.

"Um sure?" she replied as the little boy tossed out his pokeball and out came a little yellow Pikachu. "Awh he's really cute. my friend has one too." She informed him. _Well ex friend I guess now_.

"Oh that's cool. Me and my Pikachu are best friends and in 2 years I'm gunna travel the world and be the greatest Pokemon Master ever." He beamed with an amount of determination Misty never saw anyone have.

"Well good luck kid. Who knows maybe in a couple years I'll be cheering for ya at the league." She told him as she mussed his hair.

"Thanks miss." He exclaimed.

"Tyler there you are sweetie." A lady said behind him. "I'm sorry if he was bugging you miss." She apologized.

"Oh no it was a problem ma'am, he's a really sweet kid. Good luck with your goal." Misty said waving at the two leave.

"Thanks!" he replied over his shoulder waving good-bye. _Huh just like Ash._ _Oh god someone shoot me, this kid can't leave my mind! _'Ash may mess up sometimes, but he was only looking out for you because he cares.' Brock's words were still fresh in her mind as she kept walking down the street. _What does he mean he just did it cause he cares? He doesn't care about me, unless_ _caring means fighting constantly and being stubborn and accusing people of things that are false. But what if he does? Nah. Ash Ketchum care about me? The chances of that are smaller than my chances of being in like of one my sister's ballets._ Misty just shuddered at the thought. _But it's my fault all this happened_, she sadly thought. ' No it wasn't. You were just trying to live your own life and he being his total Ash self, went on and ruined it once more. You've seen other girls flirt with him before and you don't step in and ruin it for him. Like Melody, that was a pain in the behind but you got through it and actually saved Ash's life and the world.' reminded her one side of her mind. _Yeah, but who's idea was it to go out with Derek. She knew she loved Ash and yet she still said yes. You knew that this would cause jealousy and you did it to make Ash jealous. _'She didn't know it would make him jealous. Why would he care anyway and he doesn't because he wouldn't have called her a runt or scrawny.' _Sure, but_ _who called him a wannabe Pokemon Master and a stubborn ass?_ 'She didn't call him a stubborn ass.' _She was thinking it. _"Oh just shut up!" Misty finally screamed at no one in particular ending the argument. All the people stopped what they were doing and looked at her funny and then returned to what they were doing. Misty embarrassed covered her mouth quickly and began walking back home as fast as her legs would carry her. _Great now I'm the Princess of PMS'ing, _Misty groaned as she arrived back home.

-

Ash quickly sprinted back towards the house in hopes of catching Misty alone. With the house in view Ash put his speed to the max and finally arrived at the front door panting out of breath from the run from the airport to the house. _Note to self: Next time grab a cab._ Ash regained his breath and tried to look some what decent, not like he ran all the way here. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door a little nervous. _I can do this, I can do_ _this._ Misty opened the door after what seemed hours. _I can't do this._ He inwardly panicked.

"M..Misty." Ash finally chocked out. Misty's heart leapt when she saw him standing at the door but mentally slapped herself back to reality and remembered she wasn't in good terms with him.

"What do you want?" She asked in the harshest tone Ash ever heard her speak in.

"Can I come in?" Ash asked quietly. " Please?" Misty's face softened as she saw the boy she was in love with for so many years and sighed.

"All right Ash come in but this better be quick." She agreed and let him in shutting the door after him. Ash looked around at his surroundings and hoped to make this quick, this room didn't hold to many good memories for him. _All right, just like you practiced Ash on your way here. _

"Derek's cheating on you!" Ash quickly exclaimed. _Way to break the ice_ _Ketchum, not the best way to start this off_. He realized that shouldn't have come out that way and tried to rephrase it a little. "What I meant to say Misty is that Derek is just playing you and that if you don't listen to me you are going to get hurt and I can't let you do that to yourself." _Nice save. _Misty just sighed at this.

"Ash how many times do I have to tell you, Derek loves me ok? And just because you can't deal with it doesn't mean you have to make stuff up to convince me to break up with him. I may not be as pretty as Lily, Daisy, or Violet, but he still loves me, for me Ash, not for anything else. But you wouldn't know about that would you? Wanna know why? Because all you care about is yourself Ash. You don't think about how others feel, how maybe there are messages people try to send you through simple things but your to dense to realize them." Misty yelled at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Ash just leave now ok. I can't have you pulling me back from my one chance at happiness, no matter how much I care for you." She finished quietly as she looked down to the floor and she wiped away a lone tear, she was determined to keep any more from falling. Ash just stood there like he was just hit by a truck. _She cares?_

"Mist, you had every right to say that ok? I can be a dense person sometimes and I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I truly mean it Misty, Derek is going to end up hurting you and I can't stand to see you get hurt." He answered from the bottom of his heart. Misty felt like she was on a fence. On one side of it was Ash and the other Derek, now which side to fall to. Surly Derek would be there for her and love her like he told her right? But why was Ash so determined to get her to leave with him. _Oh this kid gives me the biggest headaches, but I think somewhere deep down I still_ _have feelings for him._ Misty thought to herself but realized Ash was still there waiting for a response from her. Misty looked back up at him into those warm chestnut eyes of his that always captivated her but quickly broke the lock and spoke. "Ash I'm sorry but my place is here." She turned around and began heading up the stairs expecting to hear Ash turn back around and head out the door, but instead she heard his steps right behind her. When she got to the top she twirled around and almost jammed into him her face merely inches away from his.

"Mist, please." He asked her desperately. Misty backed away a little red in the face from the closeness and headed towards the room she and Derek were sharing. When she was standing outside of it she gave Ash one final response.

"Ash its over just let it go. You can't convince me that Derek is cheating on me because he isn't so just move on with your life ok?" Misty proceeded to open the door and once she did the sight she saw made chills run from her head to her toes. _It can't be. He was right? _Misty quickly thought as she saw her nightmare come true, Derek with his arms locked around another girl kissing her on the bed. Ash tried to move closer to comfort her but she put her hand out stopping him. A little taken back he took a step back and waited to see Derek and Misty's reaction. Misty cleared her throat just barley, feeling like she was ready to throw up. Derek heard this noise and stopped and turned around just to see the person he didn't want to see at the moment.

"M..Misty. What are you doing here? I wasn't um expecting you." Derek stuttered horrified that he got caught in the act.

"Obviously." Misty said with so much venom in her voice Ash couldn't help but wince. Misty immediately ran back down the stairs but Ash couldn't miss her say 'bastard' in a hushed tone and notice the fresh tears rolling down her face.

"One sec baby I need to talk to my friend over there." Derek quickly told the girl.

"Hurry up, don't keep me waiting." She wined in a high pitch. Derek nodded and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Who's the blonde?" Ash asked flatly trying really hard from not beating his face in.

"Oh her names Candy, picked her up the other day at the ice-cream shop." Derek said simply with a grin.

"What about Misty?" Ash asked.

"What about her? I mean sure she's cute, I really would have preferred once of her sisters, but man she's a gym leader, you know how much a rep I got now." Derek responded coolly. " Come on you're a guy. You tell the girl what she wants to hear and you got her eating out of your hands. After the first couple tries it becomes like second nature picking up girls." Ash totally infuriated couldn't hold back anymore and gave him one hard blow to his face.

" See how well you pick up girls now with the addition of a black eye and less teeth you bastard." Ash then followed Misty's trail while Derek lay clutching his face on the floor. _Man that felt good_ he thought as he ran towards the beach in hopes of her being there.

-

The sunset just began to show itself and the beautiful range of colors reflected themselves on the calm waves of Wesley Beach. Ash walked down the steps and noticed a little redhead sitting on the shore. He smiled to himself and cautiously approached her; he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. He slowly sat himself down next to her and after a few seconds of silence he spoke up.

"Hey" he said softly not sure if she even knew he was there next to her; she seemed to just be starring out at the ocean rubbing her arms gently. Her cheeks were a little red from crying and her eyes a little puffy, but still pretty all the same.

"Hi." She responded just as soft. Ash just nodded and starred out at the ocean as well. Finally Misty decided to break the silence.

"Ash I owe you and apology. You were right, he was cheating on me, and all I did was insult you and deny it the whole time and you have all the reason in the world to never to talk to me again." She said sadly.

"Oh come on Mist, what are friends for? And what you told me was true, I am a wannabe master and I'm stubborn and dense so you shouldn't really be apologizing, I'm just doing my job as a best friend you know?" he said giving her a comforting smile enveloping her into a hug.

" No Ash, you really have a lot of talent as a trainer and I just said those things out of anger, not truth. Thanks for trying to look out for me though." she said a little more cheerfully as she remained in the hug. How she loved being in his arms, she finally felt safe, like he was protecting her from everything else, he in truth was like her savior. She just sat there contently lying in his arms, not that he was complaining either but she quickly broke out of it and sat back up. " I can't believe I was so foolish to think that someone could actually like me. Lily, Daisy, and Violet were right. I have no looks and nothing to offer to a guy so I might as well get ready to live like one of those lonely old ladies with a hundred meoths all over the house. I don't know why I thought this time would be different." She responded hurt in her voice. Ash just chuckled at the thought and answered her.

"Mist there are lots of jerks in the world but don't ever listen to your sisters ok? They don't know the difference between an apple from a banana and there is a guy out there for you who would be so lucky to have your heart. I've known you for a long time Mist, and even though you and me have had some fights here and then I want you to know that I never meant what I said back there, about you being a skinny runt, I mean skinny as in scrawny, because you really are one of the prettiest girls I know and you have a heart of gold." He blushed while he complimented her. "There is a guy out there for you and you'll find him and everyone in the world will envy you two." _Even me_ he sadly thought knowing that he probably would never be the perfect guy for her. Misty turned to look at him and nodded taking in the info.

"Hey Ash?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Ash immediately froze as her question reminded him of that dream he had the other night. _No that dream cannot come true. _"Ash?" Misty questioned seeing Ash had gone rather quiet.

"Oh sorry um, I don't know. More than love at first sight I think there is that one person that you meet that as much as you wanna deny it you love them and as time moves on you never really leave the feelings you have for them no matter where that person is." He answered honestly. Misty nodded and moved closer to him. Ash noticing this felt immobilized yet he felt excited, like he just wanted to grab her and kiss her, even if she didn't kiss back. "Why do you ask?" he asked a little curious as why she asked this question.

" I don't really know I just always read in stories you know that the girl always got her knight in shining armor and they lived happily ever after, but real life doesn't work that way, its not as simple. But I agree with you about how you never abandon those feelings for someone no matter how different you are." She finished slowly.

"Who's the guy you haven't abandoned feelings for?" he once again asked curiously but was a little afraid to hear the answer. Misty smiled.

"Just a friend of mine." Ash decided to take the chance, followed his gut and tried to guess.

"I see and I wouldn't happen to know said friend would I?" he asked her smartly instead of nervously like in his dream.

"You might." She said mysteriously.

"Well can I take a guess Miss Waterflower? This guy wouldn't happen to have I don't know say black hair, brown eyes, have a name rhyme with Mash Retchum, be 19 and have 2 best friends that travel with him all over the world?" He said pretending to guess. Misty gulped and froze on the spot. Now she was on the hot seat. _How'd he figure it out? This is Ash we are talking about here, unless he developed psychic powers how else could he have guessed? _"Can I take this silence to be a yes?" he asked her.

"Ash, how long have you known?" she asked quietly, but Ash heard her question clearly.

"Well I didn't know but I thought I might as well give it a shot and make a guess. Turns out I was right." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." She said flatly not really expecting that answer. "Well guess you know now." She said going quiet and directing her gaze back out to the ocean." Ash a little confused at her reaction.

"What's wrong Misty?" He asked worried.

"Nothing really Ash, just I don't know, I didn't think you would have to _guess_ to figure out my feelings for you. But seeing as you don't feel the same I'm going to get going." She answered standing up brushing off some sand that was on her clothes. As she began walking back something was pulling her back. When she turned around she saw Ash holding on to her wrist stopping her. She gave him a confused look.

"Misty sit back down." He asked her. She did as he asked and waited for him to continue. Ash thinking in his mind how to say this finally figured out what to say.

"Member' the first time we met?" he asked her. Misty thought for a little bit and then answered him.

"I was out fishing because I need a break from my sisters and when I thought I caught a Pokemon finally it turned out I only caught you and Pikachu. And then you totaled my bike and I never let you forget about it for the first couple years we traveled, but then we got over it didn't we?" She said with a smile remembering the thought.

"Yup and you wanna know what I thought about you when I first met you?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"This girl is one crazy, hot tempered, mallet swinging, orange haired chick." He told her laughing. Misty's expression dropped at hearing this but Ash continued. " But over time that changed. I mean you still were and are a crazy, hot tempered, mallet swinging, orange haired chick, but I realized that that was only like your mask and I found out who you were underneath it." He paused for a bit and then finished. " Underneath you really were caring, sweet, and charming. A girl who was always trying to help others before her self. You were a great friend and were a person you could talk to when you didn't know what to do or felt down. You were really nice to your Pokemon and were a good trainer, and you wouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise. You may have been a tomboyish girl, but you were pretty in your own way, not the Lily- Daisy- Violet pretty. You had one of the prettiest cerulean blue eyes I had ever seen in my whole life and your hair, I don't know it just was kind of attracting how you had that mix of orange and red combined. You weren't like those plastic-y blondes who can't stand to see one flaw on their skin, but their personality were full of them, you were real, and I really grew to like the real side of you, and I guess I ended up falling for you over the years." He said truthfully not thinking he would ever spit it out. He looked over at her finally to see her reaction. Misty looked like she was in deep thought but looked back at him with smile.

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's told me, you know that Ash? I always thought you were sometimes a brash know it all, but when you weren't so caught up in being the best out there you were always a really sweet caring guy, a guy who could make me laugh and enjoy my time with. You were the guy that made me feel these feelings, all the butterflies and blushes. I just didn't think I'd be able to tell you how I felt in the end." She confessed.

"Well you must be one lucky girl because not only did you confess yourself but you got my to confess too." He told her leaning towards her.

"What can I say? I'm good like that." She said grinning as she copied his tactic. Once they were inches away from each other, Ash opened up one eye to see if he actually was going to kiss her and not get a mouthful of sand instead, but when he felt her nose rub against his he smiled and closed the gap between them. Finally after 7 years of waiting the two shared their first kiss. All the events and fights that happened in the past 48 hours vanished, she finally was his and he was hers, just like all the fairy tales. Ash finally broke the kiss due to lack of air with a big grin on his face, and Misty reflected it.

"Here Mist, I wanna give you something." He told her as he pulled something out of her bag. Misty was kind of confused when Ash handed her an ordinary pokeball.

"What is it Ash?" she asked him confused.

"Open it and you'll see." He told her anxious to see her reaction to his little gift. Misty nodded and threw the pokeball and a Shelder popped out.

"Shelder Shell" it replied.

"A Shelder?" she asked puzzled. Ash just chuckled at her reaction.

"Very good Misty, but the bigger gift is inside." He said as he gave a small nod at the Shelder and it opened its mouth big and wide. Immediately Misty gasped as her eyes fell upon what was in its mouth. A silver locket with the word 'Misty' in cursive sat itself right in the center of its mouth. Ash grabbed the locket and locked it around Misty's neck. When he finished her hair fell back to her shoulders and she felt the coolness of the locket lie against her neck. She picked up the locket and opened it then smiled at the picture it contained. On was side was a picture of her and Ash taken a few years back. They both were sitting on a bench and both were smiling ready for the picture. Misty secretly put bunny ears on his head and before he had time to react the picture was taken. She chuckled a bit at the thought and then looked to other side where there was an inscription. _To Misty: The girl_ _who's always had, has, and will have my heart forever. Love ya always,_ _Ash._ Misty almost cried when she finished reading it and shut the locket and let it drop back onto her neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously since he wasn't really an expert in that department.

"I love it Ash, and I love you even more." She said as she fell into his arms and laid her head on his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart.

"Good." He grinned kissing the top of her head. Now in the position of Ash behind Misty with her leaning her back into him the two enjoyed the beautiful sunset with the wind gently blowing their hair.

**Narrator: What started off first as a fight over a bike soon led to a strong friendship and then blossomed into the relationship both Ash and Misty always dreamed off and will never let go off.**

TADA YAY!! The finale is done! Sorry guys this one was so long but I didn't want to separate it. Well did you like it? Hate it? I don't care flame me if you want but I so enjoyed writing this chapter like you have no idea! Thanks once more to my five special girls mentioned before (what would I do without you girls I really don't know!) and all those of you who read and commented. Hopefully I'll have more stories come out. What's really funny is how I thought up this story a few weeks back while playing basketball and I never really thought I'd turn it into a story! **Long live AAML!**


	7. ALTERNATE ENDING!

Hey I know I said this story was complete but a couple of my friends thought that this ending would be cool too. Personally I like the original better, a little more romantic, but of course this one isn't one you'd expect really while the other one by the last lines you could guess, "they lived happily ever after." I'm one for those fairy tale type ones but you guys can read this one and see which you like. So here is the alternate ending of Hope in Heartbreak.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously since he wasn't really an expert in that department.

"I love it Ash, and I love you even more." She said as she fell into his arms and laid her head on his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart.

"Good." He grinned kissing the top of her head. Now in the position of Ash behind Misty with her leaning her back into him the two enjoyed the beautiful sunset with the wind gently blowing their hair, but they weren't the only ones enjoying the scenery. Up at the road that led to the beach was a green car parked to the side.

"Daisy come on give me the binoculars I can't see anything!" whined a pink-headed girl.

"Chill out Lily I'll give them to ya in a sec." the blonde responded looking through the binoculars again. "Awh isn't that adorable." She cooed handing the binoculars to an anxious Lily. As she looked through the lenses she felt the same as Daisy.

"Oh are baby sis is like all grown up now." She pretended to sniff.

"Let me have a look see!" the blue-headed teen exclaimed, the final of the triplets. "Ooo! I hear wedding bells!"

"Yeah, the Ketchum/Waterflower wedding, I can see it now." Daisy said with stars in her eyes and all three of them began to daydream about how the wedding would be.

"Wait don't we need to drop off that check before we head back?" asked Violet as she turned the engine back on and began pulling out back onto the road.

"Yeah here take a left at the next light and go straight." Directed Daisy as she pointed out to the glow of a distant stoplight.

"Got it." She replied driving toward the light. After a 2-minute ride they were there. A mansion on a huge hill with a beach behind it. All three of them were equally surprised at the size of the house.

"You sure you got the right address?" asked Lily.

"Course I do, 492 South Lake." Scoffed Violet. She went up to the door and rung the doorbell and waited impatiently while examining her manicure.

"Can I help you?" asked a boy with brown hair.

"Can I talk to a Derek McGuire?" Daisy asked.

"Oh I'm him. My real name is actually John, John McCallister. Are you three Daisy, Lily, and Violet Waterflower?" he asked.

"That's us!" all three responded together as they entered the house.

"Here's the check for all you did John, thanks so much." Lily said as she handed him a check.

"Oh really its no problem, its my job." He said. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Hannah, she helped take part in this little act." He said introducing a blonde haired girl who then revealed her true self by taking off her wig and her natural dark brown hair flowed down to her shoulders.

"Hi." She said shaking all three of the girls' hands. Everyone chatted for a bit and John explained how he and Hannah were a part of an acting company that did little skits like this to help people with their relationships.

"That's so cool how you guys set everything up and caused those two to finally confess!" Lily said amazed.

"Yeah those two completely thought everything was real, and now the love birds are sitting at the beach kissing away as we speak." Daisy said with a dreamy look.

"Everything went smoothly, except for that punch he gave me." He said rubbing the area where Ash hit him

"Woah Ash hit you? Lily exclaimed. "Jeez I thought the guy could only throw a pokeball not a punch. That was a little unexpected, here this should make up for it." Violet said pulling out a 20 dollar bill for her purse.

"That's not necessary, worse have happened and it wasn't that bad luckily." He said handing the money back. Violet nodded then spoke up.

"Woah look at the time. Sorry to cut this short but we gotta get going, we have a ballet to do tomorrow and we need our beauty sleep." She announced proudly.

"Alright drive home safely." He waved with his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Watch us on channels 2, 5, 6, 7.." Daisy was cut short by the other two pulling her out the door. Once he saw the car set off he walked back inside.

"Hey John isn't it weird how we do this as a living?" Hannah asked as she packed her bags.

"Not really, it's what caused us to meet and it's helping all those people out there who need that extra boost." He said grabbing both their bags and giving her a light kiss.

"Yeah I guess." She said with a smile. "So what's are next mission?"

"Hm..Pallet town, older couple, a Miss Delia Ketchum and a Mr. Samuel Oak." He said reading off his PDA.

"Sounds like fun." She said with a smile as she got in the car and John drove the car to an oh so familiar town.

Wow that was an interesting ending. Did you expect it? Review, which ending did you like better?


End file.
